U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,950 entitled Protective Helmet issued to Spyrou et al. on May 4, 1999. This patent relates to a helmet comprising a protective shell and releasable attachment means having a first front strap, a second front strap, attachment members, a rear strap, a first side strap, a second side strap, a rear plate, a first support strap and a second support strap. The rear strap comprises an outer region, a first lower extension and a second lower extension, the lower extensions providing a means for cradling the head of the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,575 entitled Hockey Helmet comprising an Occipital Adjustment Mechanism issued to Durocher on Nov. 29, 2005. This patent relates to a hockey helmet for receiving a head of a player, the head having a crown region and an occipital region. The helmet comprises: (a) a front shell facing the crown region of the head; (b) a rear shell facing the left and right side regions, the back region and the occipital region of the head, the rear shell comprising outer and inner surfaces and left and right openings positioned symmetrically about a longitudinal axis of the helmet; (c) a rear inner pad facing the back and left and right side regions of the head, the rear inner pad being affixed to the inner surface of the rear shell; (d) an occipital inner pad located between the rear shell and the occipital region of the head; (e) a central member extending along the longitudinal axis of the helmet, the central member comprising an upper part that is hingedly mounted to the inner surface of the rear shell and a lower part that is mounted to the occipital inner pad, the lower part comprising left and right passages positioned symmetrically about the longitudinal axis of the helmet; and (f) left and right straps passing through the respective left and right passages of the lower part and the respective left and right openings of the rear shell, each strap comprising a first end and a second end, each first end being retained in the helmet, each second end being accessible to the player such that, when the player pulls each second end of the left and right straps, the lower part of the central member is movable from a first position to a second position wherein, in the second position, the occipital inner pad applies pressure upon the occipital region of the head for urging the front shell towards the crown region of the head.
Against this background, there is a need in the industry for a hockey or lacrosse helmet where the player can move a single mechanism for providing a better fitting on the head of the player.